The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2
"The One With Monica " & Chandler's Wedding"' is the two-part seventh season finale of ''Friends. Both parts aired on May 17, 2001. Plot While Rachel uses ludicrous excuses to slow Monica down before she notices Chandler is missing, Ross and Phoebe realize that, if Chandler wants to hide, he'd go someplace nobody would think to look for him, and track him down at his office. He tells them he loves Monica so much, and he doesn't want to hurt her, but he's afraid that becoming 'the Bings' will spell marital misery, maybe as bad as his parents. Ross gets him to face things one at a time and he feels better. Later smoking in the hall, Chandler overhears the girls about Monica's pregnancy test, and instead of freaking out he gets her a present and decides a baby isn't too scary. Internet-minister Joey has a hard timing leaving the film set, where famous co-star Richard is hopelessly drunk, but arrives just in time, still in World War I trench uniform, to officiate. Without either notes, decorum or a clue about the proper order of the ceremony he still manages to marry the happy couple. After the ceremony, Monica denies having taken a pregnancy test, but Rachel seems to know more. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gary Oldman - Richard Crosby Kathleen Turner - Charles Bing / Helena Handbasket Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Morgan Fairchild - Nora Tyler Bing Mark Roberts - The director Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Steve Susskind - The priest Peter James Smith - Assistant Director Roger Hamilton - Wedding Guest Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia * The violinist plays two songs. When Chandler (with his parents) and Phoebe/Rachel (with Ross) walk down the violinist plays "Groovy Kind of Love". When Monica (with her parents) walks down he plays "My Love", originally by Paul McCartney and Wings. * After they are pronounced husband and wife, the song being played with violins is "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters. * This is the secong wedding that the couple got together at someone else's wedding. The first was Barry and Mindy's. * Thinking Joey will be a no-show at the wedding because he is so late, Rachel goes to find another minister and finds a Greek Orthodox wedding going on the bride and grooms last names are Anastassakis and Papasafakis. Anastassakis is Jennifer Aniston's original family name. They changed it to Aniston when they moved from Greece to the United States. Continuity/Goofs * When Rachel finds the Greek Orthodox priest and asks him to do the ceremony, he had just finished officiating at another wedding. However, those of the Greek Orthodox faith would be getting married in a church, not in a hotel. Also, as he starts the ceremony, the priest says, "Dearly Beloved...". Greek Orthodox weddings are done only in Greek, not in English. * In the previous episode Monica was supposed to get a pearl necklace to give to Chandler's father for the wedding, however in this episode he is wearing diamonds as opposed to pearls.(maybe because no one could loan him a pearl necklace. * The original site for the wedding was a museum, however Monica and Chandler get married in a hotel. This may not be a goof. (They might have changed it because of their budget.) Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title